Mi rosa, mi sol
by Urara'Uchiha
Summary: Se quejaba de casi toda su familia y se olvidó de la integrante más importante de todos. La mujer más bella y dulce que había conocido en toda su vida, la rosa que más amaba, él la despreciaba. One-Shot.


_****__Reseña biográfica sobre: **Antoine Marie Jean-Baptiste Roger de Saint-Exupéry (autor de "El principito"), para abreviarlo Antoine Saint-Exupéry. Un brillante escritor de género "autobiográfico" e infantil y aviador francés. Empezó su carrera de aviador durante su servicio militar. Autor de su famosa obra: "El principito".**_

_****__**Murió el 31 de julio de 1944 a los 44 años de edad, en el Mar Mediterráneo, serca de la costa de Marsella. Q.D.E.P.**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Aviso:__ Este fic participa del reto "Frases Épicas" del único e inigualable foro de "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"_

* * *

**Mi rosa, mi sol  
**

Un niño de bellísimos ojos azules estaba sentado en el último banco de salón de clases. Riendo a carcajadas con un chico perezoso al que todo le parecía "problemático" y otro chico con pinta de perro.

Mientras tanto, unos bancos más delante de ellos, se encontraba un chico serio, notablemente del Clan Uchiha, de cabello y pelo negro, que, aunque nadie lo notaba, estaba totalmente devastado por dentro.

Sasuke estaba más frustrado de lo normal. La semana anterior, pese a haberse matado entrenando y sacarse la mejor puntuación de todo su curso, no logró el resultado esperado en su padre, Fugaku.

El líder del Clan de Guerra, sólo le había dirigido un "muy bien", luego de ver su libreta de calificaciones, para luego entregársela de vuelta e ir a hablar con su _hijo favorito_, Itachi, quien era ANBU y uno de los miembros más talentosos de su Clan, y otras cosas que enorgullecían a su padre, obteniendo así la tan apreciada atención de Fugaku, la cuál deseaba con esmero el pobre de Sasuke.

El pequeño ya se había rendido, ya que estaba tan cansado de entrenar hasta sangrar y no nunca obtener lo que quería, que empezaba a creer que jamás tendría la atención de su padre, o si quiera un "ese es mi hijo" con tono de orgullo.

Sus notas habían empezado a decaer, motivo de alarme para su madre Mikoto y regaño de su padre.¿Pueden creerlo? Casi se corta la cabeza por practicar Shurikenjustu, se trajo las mejores notas a casa y su padre no le daba ni la hora, pero si se sacaba un punto y medio fuera del promedio se armaba el peor de los escándalos. Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en ello, para concentrarse y prestar atención en clases.

Ya se había rendido, ya no quería la atención y orgullo de su padre, no los necesitaba, ya no había porque esforzarse, no tenía sentido prestar atención en clases o estudiar, ya que no tenía a quien impresionar.

El timbre sonó y la gran espera terminó, y no, no era el timbre del almuerzo o del descanso, era el timbre que indicaba que debían salir al patio para la materia de "Educación Física", la clase en dónde el niño pelinegro descargaba toda su frustración y odio en cualquier _dobe_ que osara participar en una batalla de Taijutsu con él. Y claro, no faltaban las niñas, cómo Sakura, que le festejaban la victoria y le lanzaban besos, mientras él ni las miraba si quiera.

.

.

* * *

.

—A ver... —Pronunció Iruka con unos papeles en su mano— ¡Uchiha Sasuke! —Llamó y el pelinegro se acercó—. Y...¡Uzumaki Naruto!

Ambos niños se pusieron uno frente a otro, se notaba el creciente odio y desprecio entre ambos. Mientras tanto, los demás niños de la clase chillaban en gritos de ánimos, conocían muy bien la enemistad del rubio y el Uchiha, por lo que intuían que la pelea iba a estar muy buena.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. El que usaría cómo bolsa de boxeo sería el _usuratonkachi _de Naruto, comenzaba a pensar que es día no era tan malo después de todo. Al instante, Iruka se preocupó, también veía venir una pelea muy dura, sólo bastaba con verle los ojos para darse cuenta de que iban a matarse uno al otro apenas diera la señal de que comience la batalla.

—Oigan —Ordenó el sensei a cargo del grupo— No quiero pleitos cómo la última vez —habló con voz de advertencia— Será una pelea justa, sin golpes demasiado fuertes. —Aclaró— No se valen los golpes en la cara y patadas en las costillas. Quiero una pelea justa. —Volvió a ordenar.

—Hmp._ —_fue la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte del pelinegro.

—¡Wakattebayo! —Aseguró el rubio.

—No quiero que se pasen de la ralla esta vez. —Terció Iruka.

—¡Ya sé Iruka sensei, ttebayo! ¡¿Pueden dar la señal para empezar la pelea?! —Se impaciento, cómo siempre, el rubio.

—¡Cálmate Naruto! —Ordenó a los gritos.

Hubo silencio por unos instantes, hasta que el sensei dio la señal y comenzó la riña. El primer reflejo del pelinegro fue hacer lo que iba contras las reglas; romperle la cara de un puñetazo limpio. Para su sorpresa, el rubio se le adelantó y tomó su mano, para correrla e intentar hacer lo mismo que había tratado de hacerle a él.

Iruka los separó advirtiéndoles que no vuelvan a intentar cometer una falta o estarían castigados después de clases por horas y horas corriendo vueltas completas en el patio. Los niños asintieron por inercia, sin escuchar la advertencia y se prepararon para continuar.

Fueron esquivando golpes y recibiendo otros, hasta que el Uchiha logró asestarle una patada debajo de las costillas, a lo que el rubio reaccionó con un quejido ahogado, y haciéndose una pequeña bolita y dejándose caer en el suelo. Sasuke estaba por dar el golpe final cuándo Iruka, por suerte, lo detuvo.

Se escucharon gritos efusivos de otros niños aplaudiendo por la fantástico entretenimiento que brindaban las peleas entre el Uzumaki y el Uchiha. Mientras las niñas aplaudían y sonreían para Sasuke, quien prácticamente había ganado, a pesar de que el sensei haya detenido la pelea.

Después de que ambos pasaran por una revisión en la enfermería, ya que se habían dado duro, fueron directo a la oficina del Hokage. Sería Hiruzen en persona quien intentaría hacerles arreglar sus diferencias sin que se maten en el intento -para variar-, ya que habían tenido muchas charlas ya con otros profesores de la Academia, pero ninguno, ni si quiera Iruka, había logrado hacer que dejen de llevarse tan mal.

—Siéntense —Ordenó el Hokage.

Ambos tomaron asiento y antes deque pudiera articular palabra el Uzumaki ya estaba de pie.

—¡Escúchame Oji-san! —Prorrumpió el rubio— ¡Yo no tengo porqué estar aquí, el bakafue el que comenzó todo esto, dattebayo!¡Yo peleé sin cometer ninguna falta y él me dio en las costillas! —Chilló el rubio.

—¡Urusee usuratonkachi! —Se exasperó el pelinegro.

—¡Silencio! —Calló el Hokage, con inusual impaciencia— En mi oficina no se permiten insultos. No están aquí por la pelea de hace unos momentos, están aquí porque este problema viene desde hace mucho tiempo, y los profesores de la Academia están hartos de intentar que concilien sus diferencias. —Aclaró con más calma.

Claro que estaban hartos, pero hartos de Naruto. Todos los shinobis de Konoha culpaban a Naruto por todas las desgracias que ocurrían sólo porque él era el contenedor del kyubi, por lo tanto siempre iban a favor de Sasuke, el prodigio Uchiha, quien debes en cuando le daba su merecido al Uzumaki. Claro que creían que el único problema aquí era el rubio y no el pelinegro con el más alto promedio en la Academia Ninja.

Pero el Hokage, siempre justo y comprensible, trataba de todas las formas posibles de hablar con el rubio para que deje de hacer travesuras o de buscar pelea con el pelinegro, aunque no todas las veces el que provocaba la riña era el Uzumaki. También trataba de hacer ver a los demás shinobi que el niño no tenía la culpa de ser el contenedor del Zorro Demonio, pero nunca lograba que dejaran de despreciarlo.

Así pues, con toda su paciencia tan característica, empezó a hablarles calmadamente sobre el compañerismo y el trabajo en equipo, bla bla bla, cosas sin sentido para los dos niños detrás de su escritorio.

Sasuke, que ya estaba hasta la médula con su discurso sobre el trabajo en equipo, la amistad y toda esa porquería, también algo impresionado de que Naruto no interrumpiera al viejo, prorrumpió en gritos para descargar su furia y todos los problemas que tenía:

—¡Al diablo con los amigos y la familia! —Gritó el pelinegro hastiado— ¡Al diablo con todo y con todos! ¡No necesito nada de eso! —Casi al borde del llanto.

—Sasuke, por favor cálmate. —Pidió con paciencia Hiruzen— Eh visto tus calificaciones, han decaído mucho esta última semana, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—¡Sucede que a mi padre sólo le importa mi hermano mayor! —Gritó a todo pulmón— ¡Y mi hermano mayor nunca me hace caso! ¡Sucede que ambos me ignoran! ¡Eso sucede! —Agregó levantándose de su asiento— Me rindo, ya no me interesa si yo les importo o no. —Finalizó.

Después de gritar a todo pulmón las penas que se le habían quedado atoradas en la garganta hubo un corto silencio, en el que el Uchiha aprovechó para caminar hasta la puerta y la abrirla con brusquedad.

—Si no les intereso, entonces ellos tampoco me interesan a mi —Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes de que abandonara la habitación, el Sandaime lo frenó al hablar con su característico tono calmado.

—¿Y tu madre? —Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Sasuke cambió su gesto enfurecido por completo. Su madre. Se había olvidado de esa dulce mujer, que siempre trataba de animarlo. Recordó con un sentimiento de culpa inmensa una vez que, después de entrenar con Itachi, ella les preparó el almuerzo y luego les acarició el pelo hasta que se quedaron, con la pansita llena, dormidos en su regazo.

—Oka-san. —Murmuró en voz baja.

Realmente había olvidado a la mujer más dulce que había conocido en su vida. "_Al diablo con todo y con todos" _repitió para sí mismo, arrepentido.

Su madre, Mikoto, era la única que siempre le prestaba atención, que parecía preferirlo a él en vez de a Itachi, dentro de todo el clan. Siempre lo ayudaba y lo cuidaba, más que a su aniki, pero él, como un desagradecido, la despreciaba.

—¡No te rindas baka, datteyo! —La voz del rubio no tardó en volver a la discusión.

El del Clan Uchiha no creía lo que escuchaba, pero él dobe realmente le estaba dando ánimos. El Hokage ahora si que no entendía nada, pero al ver que en vez de insultando lo estaba animando, decidió ayudarlo.

—Es una locura odiar a todas las rosas porque una te pinchó. Renunciar a todos tus sueños porque uno de ellos no se realizó —Articuló el Sandaime.

De inmediato comprendió la metáfora del viejo, tenía que pensar en sus seres amados cómo rosas, nadie es perfecto, por lo que todos tienen _defectos_, que vendrían a ser las_ espinan_, las cuales a veces molestan,_ pinchan_, entonces, no podía odiar su familia sólo porque dos integrantes de ella lo "pincharon". Mientras que lo de los sueños se refería más que nada a lo que dijo Naruto sobre no rendirse, tenía que seguir intentando enorgullecer a su padre y que su hermano le hiciera caso, no es que ese sea su único sueño y aspiración en la vida, pero, cómo bien dijo el Hokage, no podía tirar a la basura todas las horas de entrenamiento y trabajo duro sólo porque una de sus metas no se habían cumplido.

Dio un suspiro resignado; tenían razón. En silencio le agradeció al Hokage y al Uzumaki por esa lección. Si bien siguieron peleando y discutiendo en el futuro, la lección y el ánimo de seguir sus sueños del viejo y del rubio le ayudaron mucho en el futuro...o perjudicaron, cada uno puede verlo de distinta manera.

Sasuke luego implementó la _"afirmación" _para poder lograr sus metas. Esa es la razón por la cuál el día en que se presentó con su equipo, el equipo 7, dijo muy convencido: _"Lo mío no es no es un sueño, porque yo voy a hacerlo realidad; voy a restablecer mi Clan y a destruir a una persona en específico." _Por supuesto que se refería a Itachi, quien mató a la mujer más dulce que había conocido, la rosa que más amaba, su sol...

* * *

**_Hola a todos! Ohayou gozaimasu. (buenos días)_**

**_*Usuree usuratonkachi*: ¡Cállate tarado!_**

**_La verdad, uno de los retos más difíciles en los que participé, no por el hecho de que era difícil relacionar un fic con esa increíble frase, si no que encontré millones de maneras de hacerlo y no sabía cuál de todas usar xD primero pensé en hacerlo con Sasuke e Itachi, luego con Sakura e Ino, y terminé por hacerlo con Sasuke y Naruto._**

**_Lo que me costó pensar fue quién diría tan maravillosa frase, al final opté por aprovechar la gran sabiduría del Hokage para pronunciarla xD._**

**_El reto consistía en escribir un fic con una frase que las administradoras te dan a lazar, la mía es "Es una locura odiar a todas las rosas porque una de ellas te pinchó. Renunciar a todos tus sueños porque uno de ellos no se realizó", es parte del cuento "El principito" de Antoine Saint-Exupéry. Traté de hacer que Sasuke tomara el lugar de el principito, cómo en el cuento, y que su rosa por la cuál sufría, fuera su madre, Mikoto, de ahí el título y el final xD (el nombre Mikoto significa sol) Los que hayan leído el relato me entenderán mejor._**

**_Bueno, se darán cuenta que este fic está dedicado puramente a todas las madres xD con la diferencia de que no fue publicado el 19 de Octubre jeje xD_**

**_En fin, les agradecería muchísimo si dejaran reviews con su opinión acerca de este one-shot. Gracias igualmente por haberlo leído. Saludos y suerte a todos!_**

**_Matta ne!_**


End file.
